


Крепость из одеял

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Серия коротких текстов про Райнхарда и Кирхайса





	1. Танец

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После покушения Клопштока Райнхард и Кирхайс возвращаются домой.

— Ты успел с кем-нибудь потанцевать? — спрашивает Кирхайс, когда они возвращаются домой в конце почти бесконечного дня.

— Нет, что ты, — улыбается Райнхард. — До танцев даже не дошло. И потом…

Он замолкает, не договорив. И Кирхайс понимает его без слов: того, с кем Райнхард мог бы захотеть танцевать, не было на приеме. Кивнув своим мыслям, он включает музыку, протягивает руку, и Райнхард шагает в его объятия.

В Академии их учили танцевать, предполагалось, что с дамами, поэтому Кирхайс по всем правилам кладет одну руку на талию Райнхарда, оставляя другую отставленной, и Райнхард точно так же кладет лишь одну ладонь ему на плечо. Шаг, поворот, шаг — и даже нельзя сказать, кто из них ведет. Они просто двигаются абсолютно синхронно, и плащ Райнхарда плещется у него за спиной.

Ни на одном приеме им не дозволено танцевать друг с другом. Даже сейчас если бы их кто-то увидел — наверняка донес бы. Но они только вдвоем. Весь мир исчез, оставив их наедине.

Кирхайсу кажется, он мог бы провести так вечность, но потом он замечает на шее Райнхарда недостертый след от копоти, и мгновение осыпается хрустальными осколками. Остановившись, он притягивает его к себе, прижимает так крепко, что Райнхарду наверняка больно, но он молчит, столь же судорожно вцепившись в его мундир.

— Прости, прости…

Кирхайс извиняется сразу за все: за то, что уговорил его пойти на этот дурацкий прием, за то, что не был рядом, не смог добиться, чтобы пустили внутрь, не понял раньше…

— Знаешь, — тихо говорит Райнхард, укладывая голову ему на плечо, — я все время был рядом с той тростью. Если бы не старая леди, которой стало плохо, если бы я не приказал убрать трость, чтобы она ей не мешала…

Оттого, как тихо и спокойно он это произносит, у Кирхайса мурашки бегут по коже. Райнхарду нет нужды заканчивать свою мысль, и так понятно: не сложись все столь удачно, его разорвало бы в клочья. Нечего было бы даже похоронить. И это страшно, так страшно, что Кирхайс еще крепче прижимает его, пытаясь защитить от несбывшегося.

— Было бы так глупо погибнуть, когда я только начал приближаться к своей цели, — со смешком произносит Райнхард, но Кирхайс чувствует, как он дрожит.

«Не бойся, — хочется сказать ему. — Все уже позади, этого не случилось и никогда не случится, я обещаю».

Вместо этого Кирхайс чуть поворачивает голову и находит его губы. Жадные, горячие, отвечающие на поцелуй с той же страстью, что и всегда.

Ему хочется целовать Райнхарда вечно. Вечно держать в объятиях, зная, убеждаясь с каждой секундой снова и снова: он живой. Он здесь. Ничего не случилось.

И еще хочется увести его в спальню, проверить, что он не пострадал, что под мундиром не зияет кровавая рана, сплестись с ним руками и ногами, быть его, владеть им и принадлежать ему. Благодарить судьбу за то, что они живы, они вместе, они есть друг у друга. Страх потери обостряет все ощущения, и Кирхайс словно впервые чувствует, как его сердце бьется в одном ритме с сердцем Райнхарда.

— Идем, — говорит тот, угадывая его желания — или сам желая того же.

В спальне плащ летит на пол вместе с кителями, обоими, вперемешку. Завтра непросто будет отличить, где чье, но завтра их мало волнует.

На боку у Райнхарда все же обнаруживается синяк, и Кирхайс замирает, не решаясь коснуться его.

— Может… — начинает он, имея в виду, что стоило бы обратиться к врачам, но Райнхард упрямо мотает головой.

— Это просто синяк, ничего больше.

Он притягивает Кирхайса к себе, зарывается тонкими пальцами ему в волосы, приоткрывает губы, и тот подчиняется его желаниям. Райнхард под ним — тонкий, трепещущий, горячий. Под внешней хрупкостью прячутся стальные мышцы и стальная же воля, и это, как всегда, кружит голову.

Тело Райнхарда Кирхайс знает лучше, чем свое. Он касается губами нежной кожи, прихватывает зубами — под челюстью, возле ключицы, — обводит языком моментально напрягшийся сосок. Это как играть на музыкальном инструменте, точно зная, какую клавишу нажать, чтобы получить тот или иной звук. И тихие стоны слагаются в самую прекрасную мелодию. Но когда Кирхайс спускается ниже, стремясь взять самую высокую ноту, Райнхард останавливает его.

— Нет, — говорит он, и глаза его горят, — не так. Не сегодня.

— Как ты хочешь? — спрашивает Кирхайс, поглаживая его бедро и прижимаясь щекой к животу.

Так он слышит, как внутри у Райнхарда что-то тихонько булькает и бурчит — и это значит, что он жив, безусловно жив, что его тело функционирует как нужно.

— Возьми меня, — произносит Райнхард, поглаживая его волосы.

И, несмотря на его мягкий тон, невозможно ошибиться: это не просьба, а приказ, и от этого дрожь пробегает по телу Кирхайса.

Они редко меняются. Райнхард любит быть сверху, Кирхайс — снизу. Они совпали идеально, и даже если появляется желание что-то изменить, то у обоих одновременно — как сейчас.

— Тебе не будет больно? — спрашивает Кирхайс, касаясь кончиками пальцев кожи на границе с синяком.

Райнхард только фыркает и нетерпеливо притягивает его к себе за рыжую прядь.

— Ты никогда не причинишь мне боль, — говорит он, пристально глядя прямо в глаза, не моргая, — я же знаю.

И Кирхайс сдается. Он и сам сегодня хочет именно этого: быть в Райнхарде, чувствовать его всем собой, знать, что они принадлежат друг другу. Видеть, как Райнхард красиво запрокидывает голову, как влажные завитки волос липнут ко лбу, как ходит ходуном его грудь, как он стискивает пальцами покрывало, как пачкают живот белые капли.

Прижавшись губами к его лодыжке, лежащей у него на плече, Кирхайс закрывает глаза и следом срывается в оргазм.

После они лежат, обнявшись, переплетясь телами, и Райнхард нежно целует его в закрытые веки.

— Люблю тебя, — произносит он на выдохе, так сладко, что у Кирхайса на мгновение останавливается сердце.

— Ты — моя жизнь, — просто отвечает он.

И чувствует, как сердце Райнхарда точно так же замирает в ответ.


	2. Кирхайс, ты не спишь?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Ну, это ведь ты строил крепости из одеял и прятался в них, потому что боялся темноты, Райнхард.  
— Вообще-то прятались мы вместе. (с)

В такие безлунные ночи Райнхард всегда боялся засыпать один. И пусть комната у них была одна на двоих, его совершенно не успокаивало, что Кирхайс спит на соседней кровати. Ему нужно было быть совсем рядом, держать за руку, прятаться в крепости, сооруженной из одеял и подушек. И пусть они оба были уже далеко не детьми — некоторые вещи все равно не менялись. Разве что крепости Райнхард строить перестал, но боялся по-прежнему.

— Кирхайс, ты не спишь?

— Нет, — Кирхайс повернул голову, но ничего не увидел: тьма и в самом деле была почти непроглядной.

— Мне не по себе, — признался Райнхард. — Ляжешь со мной?

Улыбнувшись — все же его друг в душе такой ребенок! — Кирхайс согласно кивнул, а потом, спохватившись, ответил:

— Да.

До кровати Райнхарда два шага, главное — не запнуться, но Кирхайс столько раз проделывал в темноте этот путь, что ему подобное не грозило.

— Иди сюда.

Он забрался под одеяло, и Райнхард немедленно обнял его, обвил руками и ногами, устроил голову на плече и с облегчением вздохнул.

— Спасибо.

Его дыхание щекотало шею, и Кирхайс думал, что снова не сможет уснуть до утра, охраняя его покой. Райнхард вряд ли догадывался, что его невинные объятия рождали в Кирхайсе настоящую бурю чувств. И хорошо, что он клал ладони лишь на талию, но не ниже, иначе сложно было бы объяснить реакцию тела. А так Райнхард ничего не заметит до утра, а утром… Что ж, утром это будет естественно.

Неожиданно Райнхард шевельнулся, запустил руку под пижамную рубашку, прошелся горячими пальцами по коже.

Кирхайс замер. Толку от этого было немного: Райнхард наверняка почувствовал, как бешено забилось сердце под ладонью.

— Щекотно? — тихо спросил он.

— Д-да, — через силу ответил Кирхайс.

Прикосновение словно обжигало, било в голову — или, если быть честным, несколько ниже.

— Прости, — выдохнул Райнхард, потерся головой о его плечо и совершенно недвусмысленно прижался губами к шее.

Кирхайса тряхнуло, он сжал плечи Райнхарда, но тот вывернулся, словно угорь, навис сверху, решительно сверкая глазами.

— У тебя стоит, — сказал он, притираясь пахом к паху.

— Да, — обреченно признался Кирхайс, а потом вдруг понял: — У тебя тоже!

— Конечно, — просто ответил Райнхард и поцеловал его, властно и настойчиво толкнувшись языком в приоткрывшиеся губы.

Они жадно трогали друг друга, отводя мешающую ткань, но хоть на мгновение остановиться и снять мешающие тряпки было решительно невозможно. Только сдвинуть, так, чтобы вжиматься каменно стоящим членом в живот. Кирхайсу хватило лишь нескольких движений, чтобы кончить, — так бывает, если занимаешься этим в первый раз. Кончил ли Райнхард, он не смог понять, но тот лег на него сверху, тяжело дыша. «И это все?» — с некоторым разочарованием подумал Кирхайс, целуя спутанные волосы на его макушке, но Райнхард приподнял голову и подставил губы. И оказалось, что для того, чтобы возбуждение вернулось, достаточно лишь поцелуя.

Внезапно Райнхард отстранился, сбросил на пол одеяло, стянул пижаму и отправил ее туда же. А потом вновь склонился над Кирхайсом, запустил руку под подушку и вытащил тюбик смазки.

— Ты не против?

Кирхайс помотал головой, а потом спохватился:

— Где ты ее достал?!

Райнхард улыбнулся и неопределенно повел плечами. Похоже, сейчас ответа от него было не добиться. Кирхайс избавился наконец от своей пижамы, привлек к себе Райнхарда, вжался всем телом в его тело, горячее и сильное. Они целовались, притираясь друг к другу, пока возбуждение не стало нестерпимым, а потом Райнхард толкнул его на постель и решительно выдавил смазку на пальцы.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что делать? — ревниво спросил Кирхайс, разводя тем не менее ноги.

Райнхард фыркнул.

— Ты удивишься, но в сети можно найти не только материалы по тактике и стратегии.

О нет, Кирхайс прекрасно это знал, вот только не думал, что подобные вещи интересуют его друга.

— Я знаю, — сдавленно охнул Кирхайс, пропуская в себя его пальцы.

— А раз знаешь, — спросил задыхаясь Райнхард, склоняясь ниже и коротко целуя его в губы, — зачем спрашиваешь?

Больше они не говорили, если не считать короткого: «Пожалуйста!» — когда Кирхайс понял, что не сможет дольше выносить эту сладостную пытку.

Принимать в себя член оказалось больно и приятно одновременно — как и всегда бывало с Райнхардом. Кирхайс лишь сжимал зубы, сдерживая стоны, пока Райнхард яростно вбивался в него, то целуя, то кусаясь, как дикий зверь. Порывистый, страстный, яростный, он атаковал, а не ласкал, но Кирхайс не променял бы его ни на кого другого. Он сам почти дошел до пика, когда Райнхард застонал, уткнулся головой в его плечо и замер, выплескиваясь в его задницу. Но почти сразу он отмер, нащупал член Кирхайса и в два движения довел до разрядки и его.

— Обещаю, — сказал он после почти извиняющимся тоном, — в следующий раз мы кончим вместе.

В следующий раз! Мысль о том, что у них будет следующий раз, прожгла насквозь, и Кирхайс обхватил голову Райнхарда, поцеловал его — куда получилось, и снова, снова, пока не нашел его губы.

Следующий раз случился раньше, чем предполагали они оба.


	3. Спи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ: Райнхард и Кирхайс заканчивают учебу и попадают на Капче-Ланку уже после того. как им исполняется 18 лет.

У них две огромные кровати в комнате, но спят они все равно на одной, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Нет даже смысла пытаться заснуть по отдельности. Только прижимая к себе Райнхарда, чувствуя его дыхание на своей коже, Кирхайс может быть спокоен: он здесь, он рядом, все в порядке. Когда опасность подстерегает за каждым углом — от врагов и от своих, — только так он может расслабиться и позволить себе уснуть, не тревожась ни о чем.

Райнхард ворочается, притирается ближе, жарко дышит в шею.

— Чертова планета, здесь всегда холодно! — жалуется он.

На самом деле в служебных помещениях на Капче-Ланке вполне тепло, но нескончаемая вьюга за окном заставляет ежится даже самых стойких.

— Спи, — терпеливо отвечает Кирхайс, обнимая его, закрывая от всех опасностей, даже от мнимого холода. — Завтра рано вставать.

Райнхард успокаивается, затихает — ненадолго.

— Поцелуй меня, — просит он, поднимая голову и подставляя губы, абсолютно уверенный, что ему не откажут.

— Нам правда надо выспаться, — пытается сопротивляться Кирхайс, впрочем, уже обхватив его затылок ладонью, чтобы было удобнее целовать.

— Всего один раз, — выдыхает Райнхард в его раскрытые губы.

Кирхайс не верит ему. Не верит, потому что пальцы Райнхарда уже пробрались под пижамную рубашку и настойчиво гладят его тело. Поцелуй затягивается. Начавшись так невинно, он перерастает в нечто большее, и вот уже пальцы соскальзывают вниз, под резинку штанов, обхватывают каменно стоящий член. Райнхард прикасается уверенно и умело, они уже успели изучить друг друга, и он знает, как Кирхайсу будет приятнее всего. Несколько почти мучительных мгновений — и оргазм накрывает яркой вспышкой. Райнхард удовлетворенно облизывает пальцы, вновь укладывает голову на плечо Кирхайса — словно ничего и не было. Только вот его твердый член прижимается к бедру Кирхайса далеко не столь невинно.

«А пропади оно пропадом», — думает Кирхайс и сползает вниз, чтобы взять его в рот. Просто потому, что может. Потому что чувствовать на языке тяжесть члена Райнхарда — лучшее, что может быть в мире. Большее наслаждение он испытывает лишь впуская его внутрь, но сейчас нельзя себе этого позволить — тогда непременно придется идти в душ, и, конечно, они пойдут вдвоем, это затянется надолго, и утро оба встретят невыспавшимися. Хватает всего нескольких торопливых ласк, чтобы Райнхард кончил — слишком быстро, по мнению Кирхайса, — изо всех сил цепляясь за его волосы.

— Теперь точно надо спать. — Кирхайс возвращается обратно, снова обнимает Райнхарда.

Главное, чтобы тот не заметил: у Кирхайса опять стоит.


	4. Ты не спишь!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Райнхард просыпается среди ночи и не может уснуть.

Толком не просыпаясь, Райнхард встает, откидывает одеяло и идет к двери. Пол холодит босые ноги, и стоило бы надеть тапки, но он осознает это слишком поздно и возвращается назад все же проснувшись. Может, это и к лучшему. Полная луна бесстыдно светит в окно, заливая холодным светом постель и раскинувшегося на ней Кирхайса. Одеяло сползло, и луна любовно подчеркивает мышцы на широких плечах и груди. Кирхайс большой. Высокий, крупный, сильный. От воспоминания о том, насколько он большой везде, у Райнхарда тяжелеет в паху. Рука сама тянется вниз, но Райнхард одергивает себя: нечестно дрочить на спящего. Он забирается под одеяло, привычно устраивает голову на плече у Кирхайса и закрывает глаза, надеясь уснуть.

Сон не идет. Кирхайс дышит слишком соблазнительно.

От каждого вдоха, от каждого выдоха кровь приливает к члену Райнхарда, и это невозможно вынести. То, что Кирхайс при этом спокойно спит, начинает казаться издевательством.

Сражение с собой Райнхард проигрывает, рука неумолимо тянется вниз, но он начинает ласкать не себя — Кирхайса. Гладит его член через трусы, а почувствовав отклик, забирается под них, обхватывает ладонью. Ему нравится то, как с каждым движением член в его руке твердеет, становится все больше. Кирхайс спит, даже дыхание не сбилось. Интересно, что ему снится?

С коротким смешком Райнхард ныряет под одеяло, стягивает с Кирхайса трусы и обхватывает член губами. Щекочет языком чувствительную уздечку, пропускает глубже и начинает сосать, закрыв глаза. Ему нравится принимать в себя Кирхайса, нравится, что он такой большой, что ноют челюсти. Главное — не сжать зубы, когда Кирхайс внезапно откидывает одеяло.

— Ты не спишь! — возмущается Райнхард, выпуская член изо рта.

Он чувствует, что ниточка слюны протянулась от его губ к головке. Должно быть, это выглядит очень развратно, по крайней мере Кирхайс отвечает не сразу, явно завороженный этим зрелищем.

— Конечно нет, — наконец произносит он, — мне было интересно, насколько далеко ты зайдешь.

— Интересно? — Райнхард заламывает бровь и вытирает губы. — Ну смотри.

Лизнув напоследок головку, он перегибается через Кирхайса, выдвигает ящик прикроватной тумбочки и достает из него початый флакон. Смазка холодит задницу, и это помогает справиться с возбуждением, помогает не кончить сразу же, когда огромный член входит в его тело. Не полностью, конечно, едва ли наполовину, но и этого вполне достаточно. Райнхард стонет, запрокидывает голову, упирается ладонями Кирхайсу в грудь. Тот не помогает, никак не реагирует, только тяжело дышит и смотрит — как и было велено.

Принимать его в себя немного больно — как бы хорошо ни был подготовлен Райнхард, это все равно неизбежно. Но это приятная боль. Переждав пару мгновений, Райнхард начинает двигаться, и с каждым движением жар волнами расходится по телу. Еще немного — и он кончит, но Кирхайс наконец отмирает, пережимает пальцами основание его члена.

— Не торопись, — шепчет он, привлекая Райнхарда к себе, поглаживая большим пальцем затылок.

Райнхард согласно стонет ему в рот.

Он позволяет целовать себя — грязно и глубоко, позволяет снять себя с члена и сам встает на четвереньки, прогибаясь в пояснице.

Кирхайс не спешит. Он разводит его ягодицы, наслаждается видом раскрытого входа, растянутого его членом.

Он добавляет смазки, ввинчивает внутрь пальцы, заставляя Райнхарда вскинуться и застонать.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста! — умоляет Райнхард, подаваясь назад.

Пальцы исчезают, оставляя тянущее чувство пустоты, но через мгновение Кирхайс вводит внутрь головку, слегка толкается внутрь и вновь вынимает член, который выходит с пошлым хлюпающим звуком.

— Ты так хорошо растянут, — мурлычет Кирхайс, обводя кончиками пальцев вход, — сможешь принять меня целиком?

Райнхард стонет, надеясь, что Кирхайс различит в этом нужный ответ. Он не знает, понятия не имеет, сможет ли — но очень хочет.

Член входит в его тело медленно и неотвратимо. Он растягивает, распирает изнутри, и это невыносимо — невыносимо приятно.

— Еще, еще! — просит Райнхард, подаваясь назад, и понимает, что принял все, что яйца Кирхайса прижимаются к его заднице, что весь его великолепный член — уже внутри.

— Какой же ты молодец, — Кирхайс гладит его по спине, в его голосе Райнхард слышит гордость, и от этого становится совсем невозможно справиться с ощущениями. Он всхлипывает, неловко дергает бедрами, и, отзываясь, Кирхайс начинает двигаться, придерживая его за поясницу.

Наслаждение захлестывает с головой, Райнхард, кажется, кричит или скулит — он и сам не знает. Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть… Но Кирхайс замирает, заставляет его выпрямиться, повернуть голову и жадно целует, шаря ладонями по телу. И Райнхард плавится в его руках, мечтая, чтобы это длилось вечно. Но Кирхайс, насытившись, почти жестоко отталкивает его и начинает трахать быстро и резко, так, что Райнхард вынужден вцепиться в спинку кровати, чтобы удержаться на месте. Колени разъезжаются, и нет уже сил даже кричать, только беззвучно раскрывать рот, предвкушая оргазм.

И, когда Кирхайс наконец, сжалившись, кладет ладонь на его член, Райнхард испытывает почти облегчение. Достаточно толкнуться в эту крупную сильную ладонь — и все тело скручивает от удовольствия. Но даже почти теряя сознание от сокрушительного оргазма, Райнхард слышит, как коротко стонет Кирхайс, упираясь лбом в его спину, чувствует, как скользко и горячо становится в заднице.

Начать говорить получается не сразу.

— Когда ты проснулся? — наконец все же спрашивает Райнхард, поглаживая живот Кирхайса ладонью.

— Когда ты встал, — хмыкает Кирхайс.

Райнхард удивленно приподнимает голову.

— Получается, с самого начала?

Ответный кивок не дает ошибиться.

— Я не думал, — после паузы произносит Кирхайс — что ты начнешь ласкать меня, а не себя.

Райнхард пожимает плечами, а через пару мгновений до него доходит.

— То есть ты делаешь именно так? — он требовательно заглядывает в глаза Кирхайсу, но тот отворачивается, мучительно заливаясь краской.

— В следующий раз, — говорит Райнхард, облизывая губы в предвкушении, — я тоже хочу не спать.


	5. Ты спишь!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Проснувшись среди ночи Кирхайс не торопится засыпать обратно.

Райнхард просыпается от ощущения пустоты — Кирхайса нет рядом. Но постель еще хранит его тепло — должно быть, он встал совсем недавно и вот-вот вернется. Вздохнув, Райнхард закрывает глаза, чтобы уснуть обратно. Сквозь дремоту он слышит, как тихонько скрипит дверь, мягкие, осторожные шаги — Кирхайс подходит совсем близко, но, вместо того чтобы лечь обратно, останавливается. Он дышит быстро и тяжело, и Райнхард мгновенно возбуждается, поняв, что будет дальше.

Прикусив щеку изнутри, чтобы не выдать себя, он сам начинает дышать тихо и размеренно, стараясь ничем не выдать, что проснулся. Ему очень хочется открыть глаза и посмотреть, как Кирхайс стоит напротив, лаская себя. Встретить его взгляд. Предложить свою помощь.

Но он ждет.

Решится ли в этот раз Кирхайс?

Он решается.

Подходит ближе, откидывает одеяло — Райнхард рефлекторно вздрагивает от прикосновения холодного воздуха — и снова замирает. Его взгляд ощутимее любого касания, Райнхарду стоит большого труда не застонать, чувствуя, как Кирхайс пожирает его глазами, облизывает взглядом каждую выступающую косточку, каждую мышцу. Кожа горит почти как от реальных ласк.

Наконец кровать с недовольным скрипом прогибается под весом Кирхайса, когда тот опирается на нее коленями. Чтобы быть ближе. Еще ближе. Чтобы коснуться наконец не только взглядом.

Райнхард еще сильнее закусывает щеку — как бы не до крови, — потому что член Кирхайса касается его соска, обводит его по кругу, пачкая смазкой. Райнхард представляет, как это может выглядеть со стороны, и рот его наполняется слюной. Член Кирхайса большой, как и он сам. Длинный толстый ствол, перевитый венами, яркая головка. Та самая, которая сейчас скользит по коже, дотрагиваясь в самых странных местах.

Дышит Кирхайс все тяжелее, и Райнхард совсем не удивляется, почувствовав, как член скользит по его губам. Сначала только головка, а потом и ствол. Как было бы восхитительно почувствовать его на языке, принять в себя… Райнхард слегка приоткрывает губы, надеясь, что Кирхайс поддастся на провокацию, но тот безжалостен — и к себе, и к своему возлюбленному. Он лишь снова и снова проводит членом по губам, еле слышно постанывая от наслаждения. Но когда Райнхард, потеряв терпение, пытается коснуться члена языком, Кирхайс моментально останавливается, наклоняется так низко, что его горячее дыхание касается лица Райнхарда.

— Нет, — хрипло, но твердо говорит Кирхайс, — ты спишь.

Сдержать стон почти невозможно, и Райнхард чувствует себя всесильным, когда ему это все же удается.

«Да», — соглашается он, с усилием выравнивая дыхание.

«Да», — он расслабляет сжавшиеся в кулаки руки.

«Да», — он плотно закрывает глаза, даже не пытаясь подглядывать из-под ресниц.

Член Кирхайса снова скользит по его губам, по щекам, по подбородку, все быстрее и быстрее, пока Кирхайс не стонет наконец в полный голос и теплые капли не падают Райнхарду на лицо.

Еще одно мгновение — и ладонь Кирхайса ложится на его член, в два счета доводя до разрядки.

И вот тогда Райнхард наконец выгибается, стонет, а потом прижимает к себе разгоряченного, дрожащего Кирхайса и целует, благодаря за каждое мгновение этой прекрасной ночи.


	6. Утренний кофе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Райнхард знает, как сделать так, чтобы утро было добрым.

— Просыпайся.

Кирхайс раздернул шторы, впуская в комнату солнечные лучи. Райнхард недовольно завозился на кровати, попытался закрыть глаза ладонью, а потом протяжно вздохнул.

— А где мое доброе утро? — спросил он. — И кофе?

Но Кирхайс был не в настроении.

— Кофе будет в столовой, если мы туда спустимся и попросим фрау Гувер сварить его, несмотря на то, что уже почти обед!

Он преувеличивал, не так уж и сильно Райнхард проспал, да и совсем неплохо поспать подольше в выходной.

— Ну вот, — Райнхард надул губы, а потом перевернулся на живот и подполз к краю кровати, глядя снизу вверх. — Неужели я не заслужил кофе в постель?

— Нет, — отрезал Кирхайс.

Райнхард вчера был невыносим, вымотал ему все нервы, и быстрого секса перед сном было явно недостаточно, чтобы заставить Кирхайса забыть об этом.

Райнхард вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Иди сюда, — позвал он и, когда Кирхайс подошел, привычно спустил с него пижамные штаны и взял в рот его пока еще мягкий член.

Кирхайс закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям. Райнхард сосал умело, помогая себе рукой, пропуская в горло, останавливаясь, когда это было нужно.

— Какой же ты большой, — промурлыкал он и провел языком от яиц до головки, — Сильный…

Он пропустил член внутрь так глубоко, как мог, и Кирхайс еле удержался от того, чтобы надавить ему на затылок, чтобы заставить принять себя целиком. Это было почти невозможно: Кирхайс в самом деле был большим.

Снова выпустив член, Райнхард облизнул и вобрал в рот сначала одно яичко, а потом другое.

— Ты самый сильный, — сказал он, касаясь губами головки и двигая рукой по стволу. — Думаю, в бою ты победил бы даже Овлессера…

Кирхайс уже не особо слышал, что он говорил. Задыхаясь, он запустил пальцы в золотистые локоны, надавил Райнхарду на затылок, не в силах сдерживаться.

Тот понятливо открыл рот и только старательно дышал носом, пока Кирхайс вдалбливался в него, погружаясь все глубже в податливое горло, и проглотил сперму до капли, даже не закашлявшись.

Начисто вылизав член Кирхайса, Райнхард сел, потянулся и спросил:

— Ну а теперь я могу попросить свой кофе?

Взгляд у него был лукавый, и Кирхайс уже сдался: ради этого взгляда, этой нежной улыбки на растраханных губах он был готов принести Райнхарду не только кофе, но и всю Вселенную.

— А как же ты сам? — только и спросил он.

Член Райнхарда почти прижимался к животу, пачкая его смазкой. Райнхард склонил голову, так, что челка упала ему на глаза.

— Ты мне не поможешь?

Кирхайс уже протянул было руку, но передумал.

— Нет. Я хочу посмотреть, как ты справишься сам.

— Хорошо, — Райнхард закусил губу, сел удобнее, разведя ноги широко в стороны, так, что одна свесилась с края кровати. — Тогда смотри.

Он ласкал себя, запрокинув голову, сжимая зубы, чтобы не застонать, по старой привычке сдерживаться. Нежные тонкие пальцы скользили по члену все быстрее, и Кирхайс, глядя на это, чувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха. Наконец Райнхард кончил, обильно залив спермой руку, и, прежде чем он успел обтереться, Кирхайс перехватил ее. Он облизал каждый палец, глубоко вбирая его в рот и посасывая, и, когда закончил, обнаружил, что Райнхард смотрит на него темными от возбуждения глазами, а его член стоит ровно так же, как и до этого.

Притянув Райнхарда к себе, Кирхайс поцеловал его, давая распробовать собственный вкус, а потом развернул и нагнул. Его собственный член тоже не остался равнодушным к представлению.

И судя по тому, с какой готовностью Райнхард прогнулся в пояснице, встав на четвереньки, они действительно рисковали спуститься в гостиную только к обеду.


	7. План

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда Райнхард бывает совершенно невыносим.

Иногда Райнхард бывает совершенно невыносим. Плюется ядом в старших офицеров, придирается к Кирхайсу, словно провоцируя его.

Воистину, когда Аннерозе просила быть хорошим другом ее брату, она знала, что это непростая работа! Впрочем, ни одна просьба не удержала бы Кирхайса рядом с Райнхардом, если бы он сам этого не хотел. И даже в такие дни у него был способ справиться с дурным характером своего ангелоподобного друга.

Сидя на кровати, прикрыв пах полотенцем, Кирхайс приводит себя в боевую готовность. Это несложно, достаточно только представить, что в этот самый момент за стенкой Райнхард подставляется под струи воды, запрокидывает голову, ловит губами капли. При мысли о губах Райнхарда в паху ноет. Впрочем, это подождет, это в следующий раз.

Когда Райнхард выходит из душа, на ходу вытирая голову, Кирхайс уже полностью готов.

— Райнхард, — говорит он и быстро облизывает губы, — иди сюда.

Райнхард подходит, не чуя беды, еще успевает спросить: «Что ты хотел?» — а потом Кирхайс нагибает его и вставляет сразу на всю длину, без подготовки и почти без смазки — лишь с той, что он успел нанести на свой член, дожидаясь.

К чести Райнхарда, тот принимает его, даже не пискнув. Только пошире расставляет ноги и прогибается в пояснице, словно приглашая продолжить.

Кирхайсу не надо повторять дважды.

Райнхард уверен, что после сегодняшнего Кирхайс разложит его, едва лишь они войдут в каюту. Но воистину у его друга стальные нервы и бесконечное терпение. Он уходит в душ, даже не пригласив Райнхарда с собой, и приходится признать, что план не сработал. Жаль.

Райнхард неторопливо моется сам, даже не ласкает себя — что толку — и выходит из душа совершенно расслабленным и сдавшимся. Пока не слышит повелительное: «Иди сюда», от которого волоски на шее встают дыбом.

Райнхард подходит и спустя мгновение обнаруживает себя уткнувшимся лицом в подушку и с членом Кирхайса в заднице. Весьма, надо отметить, немаленьким членом. Едва сдержав удовлетворенный стон, Райнхард сильнее раздвигает ноги и прогибается: «Вот он я, весь твой, бери».

Кирхайс берет.

Жестко, почти грубо вдалбливается в его тело. Удовольствие, смешанное с болью, — именно то, что нужно Райнхарду. Он задыхается, стискивает зубы изо всех сил и кончает, даже не прикоснувшись к себе. Кирхайс этого словно не замечает, продолжает двигаться, пока сам не доходит до разрядки.

Вот теперь — время нежности. Теперь можно обнять его, прижаться губами к закрытым векам, перебирать кончиками пальцев волосы, чувствуя, как приятно саднит задницу.

Хорошо бы это ощущение сохранилось и завтра — чтобы у Райнхарда, сидящего в капитанском кресле, постоянно было напоминание о том, что Кирхайс был внутри него.

Это позволяет сделать хоть немного терпимым то, что он не может дотронуться до него. Ведь быть так близко и все время сохранять дистанцию, потому что на них устремлено множество чужих глаз, — невыносимо.

Обнимая Райнхарда и проваливаясь в сон, Кирхайс думает, что завтра будет проще. Завтра Райнхард будет покладистым, хоть и немного скованным.

Жаль, этого хватает ненадолго.

С другой стороны — улыбка кривит его губы, — эту процедуру всегда можно повторить.

Ко взаимному удовольствию.


	8. Расправить крылья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Райнхард прибыл на Кройцнах III на несколько дней позже Кирхайса, и оба успели соскучиться.

Кирхайс нетерпеливо оглядывал толпу новоприбывших, пока наконец не заметил знакомые золотые волосы. Сердце его привычно замерло, а потом забилось чаще. Он вскинул руку, приветствуя Райнхарда, и тот немедленно помахал ему в ответ:

— Кирхайс!

Голос Райнхарда музыкой отозвался в сердце Кирхайса. Хотя они не виделись всего несколько дней, ему казалось, что прошла целая вечность.

— Как ты? — спросил Райнхард, улыбаясь так нежно, что все заботы и тревоги моментально отступили перед этой улыбкой. — Наслаждаешься тут свободой без меня, словно птица, распростершая крылья? Когда поблизости нет такого зануды, как я, отдыхается куда лучше, а?

Вроде бы он спрашивал в шутку, но Кирхайс почувствовал непривычные грустные нотки в этих словах.

— Нет, — ответил он, покачав головой, — расправить свои крылья я могу только вместе с тобой, Райнхард. И последние несколько дней лишь укрепили мою уверенность в этом.

На мгновение Райнхард изменился в лице, но почти сразу же справился с собой.

— Ну тогда давай расправим наши крылья вместе, — сказал он, мимолетно накрутив на кончик пальца огненную прядь. — Для начала выпьем по бокалу вина за встречу? Ты наверняка уже все здесь разведал, где можно найти хорошее вино?

— Боюсь, — со смешком ответил Кирхайс, — это нам тоже придется выяснять вместе.

Они направились к выходу из зала прилета; Райнхард шел, обняв его за плечи, так, словно они были одни в целом мире. Кирхайсу невыносимо хотелось обнять его в ответ, но он опасался, что тогда этот жест уже нельзя будет истолковать как дружеский, а вокруг было слишком много чужих глаз.

Они нашли симпатичный на вид ресторан, заняли столик в самом дальнем углу и, кроме вина, заказали и ужин. Райнхард на вопрос о своих делах только отмахнулся: «Скучища невероятная, даже рассказывать нечего. Не мог дождаться, когда вырвусь к тебе», зато о том, как провел эти дни сам Кирхайс, расспрашивал жадно и нетерпеливо. Поэтому тот быстро перестал пытаться отделаться общими фразами и сам увлекся рассказом.

Он говорил и как так вышло, что он стал сотрудничать с полицией, и о своем знакомстве с Кайзерлингом. Умолчал только, что его чуть было не отравили — чтобы не волновать Райнхарда.

Впрочем, тот и так с каждой минутой все больше мрачнел. Кирхайс, правда, понял это далеко не сразу.

— Значит, ты подружился с этим начальником полиции, да? — уточнил Райнхард, сжимая салфетку чуть сильнее, чем это было нужно. — И с Кайзерлингом вы ужинали вместе…

Он покивал, слушая сбивчивые объяснения, что «подружился» — слово не совсем правильное, но знакомства вышли действительно интересные.

Нежная улыбка исчезла с лица Райнхарда, в глазах мелькали яростные сполохи. Таким он был куда привычнее, и Кирхайс сам не заметил, как начал его поддразнивать. Он уже нарочно подробно остановился на том, как красива была госпожа Базель, несмотря на возраст. И даже историю о своем сражении с пятерыми противниками сразу подал так, чтобы Райнхард услышал только, как вовремя появился начальник полиции и какой эффект это произвело на гостей Кройцнаха.

Это сработало. Райнхард окончательно вскипел.

— Смотрю, ты развлекался как мог, — сказал он едко, отбрасывая салфетку. — Что ж, может, мне тоже поискать приключений? Как думаешь?

Он порывисто встал, гневно сверкнул глазами.

— Думаю, — с улыбкой ответил Кирхайс, — тебе стоит сперва занести вещи в номер.

Он указал на чемодан. который Райнхард позабыл в гневе.

Ничего не ответив, Райнхард подхватил чемодан и быстрым шагом направился к выходу. Оставив на столе несколько купюр, Кирхайс бросился следом.

— Гостиница в другой стороне, — мягко сказал он, догнав Райнхарда уже на улице.

Тот лишь фыркнул и резко развернулся, так, что роскошные золотые волосы взметнулись на мгновение.

До гостиницы они дошли в молчании, Райнхард с каждым шагом все упрямее сжимал губы. В номере он не глядя бросил чемодан на пол и собрался было выйти, но Кирхайс преградил ему дорогу.

— Даже не поцелуешь меня?

— Не похоже, чтобы тебе это было нужно, — Райнхард скрестил руки на груди.

Стоило сделать шаг к нему, как он отступил в сторону, вывернулся, когда Кирхайс попробовал его обнять, и почти сбежал — Кирхайс успел перехватить его у самой двери, приперев к стенке и поставив руки по бокам. Было ужасно приятно нависать над ним, осознавая свое превосходство в росте. Но когда Кирхайс попытался поцеловать его, Райнхард отвернулся, так что поцелуй пришелся в ушко, впрочем, тоже весьма привлекательное.

— Я так скучал, — прошептал Кирхайс в это ушко и потерся о него носом.

Райнхард поежился от щекотки и все же возразил, хоть и с меньшей горячностью:

— Мне казалось, ты прекрасно обходился и без меня.

Кирхайс быстро согнал торжествующую улыбку с лица, чтобы Райнхард не успел ее заметить.

— Я все время думал о тебе, — честно сказал он. — Жалел, что тебя нет рядом.

Райнхард расслабился, но голову так и не повернул, смотрел мимо Кирхайса, словно ждал еще чего-то.

— Мне тебя не хватало.

Кирхайс не стал дожидаться, пока Райнхард окончательно оттает. Сам развернул его голову и поцеловал — и Райнхард ответил с неожиданным пылом. Перехватил инициативу, прижался, обвил руками за шею, закинул ногу на бедро. Он целовал Кирхайса яростно и жестко, почти до боли прихватывал зубами нижнюю губу и тут же зализывал, вторгался языком в рот, словно утверждая свое на него право. Кирхайсу только и оставалось, что обнимать его в ответ, пытаясь выстоять под этим яростным натиском.

Не расцепляя объятий, они дошли до постели, рухнули на нее, переплетясь телами. И только тогда Райнхард чуть отстранился, взглянул Кирхайсу в глаза, коснулся кончиками пальцев его лица. Кирхайс замер под этой лаской. Словно завороженный, Райнхард обвел контур его лица, дотронулся до темно-рыжих ресниц, провел от переносицы до кончика носа. Когда его пальцы коснулись губ Кирхайса, тот не выдержал и вобрал их в рот.

— Не торопись.

Райнхард произнес это мягко, почти просяще, и Кирхайс подчинился. Он замер и позволил Райнхарду продолжить. Тот, словно слепец, ощупывал его лицо, пристально разглядывал, будто стремился запомнить каждую черточку. А потом наконец снова поцеловал — но на этот раз уже нежно, совсем не так, как хотелось Кирхайсу. Его возбуждение уже накрыло с головой, сдерживаться было почти невозможно. Он был готов на все — отдаться Райнхарду или взять его самому, не важно как. Но Райнхард не спешил облегчать его участь. Он неторопливо и чувственно вылизывал его рот, положив ладонь на затылок и не давая отстраниться.

— Пожалуйста! — наконец взмолился Кирхайс, не в силах больше сдерживаться.

Он расстегнул на Райнхарде брюки, попытался было опуститься вниз, чтобы взять в рот, но Райнхард его остановил.

— Нет, — сказал он непреклонно. — Не так. Я хочу вместе.

С этими словами он в свою очередь расстегнул ширинку брюк Кирхайса, высвободил его член и, чуть сдвинувшись, прижал к своему.

— Да, — выдохнул Кирхайс, подаваясь навстречу.

Он положил свою ладонь поверх ладони Райнхарда и двинул ею, задавая темп.

Одежда страшно мешала, в ней было жарко, неудобно, но все это враз потеряло значение. Теперь Кирхайс чувствовал только дыхание Райнхарда на своей щеке, его член, прижатый к члену, скользящую по нему ладонь. Слишком мало и слишком много. Им хватило всего лишь нескольких движений, чтобы кончить — одновременно, как и хотел Райнхард.

Кирхайс не глядя вытер руку, обнял Райнхарда, прижал его к себе. Тот немного поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, а потом шепотом признался:

— Я ужасно скучал.

— Я тоже, — заверил его Кирхайс.

— Как ты мог улететь без меня? — продолжил Райнхард, перебирая его волосы.

— Ты сам мне так велел, — напомнил Кирхайс.

— Знаю, — по губам Райнхарда скользнула горькая улыбка. — Я думал, что должен дать тебе свободу. Сестра вечно укоряет, что я держу тебя при себе. Я думал, что справлюсь.

Он зарылся лицом куда-то в шею Кирхайса, и тот осторожно поцеловал то, что осталось неспрятанным. Кажется, это снова было ухо.

— Ты мог бы спросить меня, нужна ли мне эта свобода.

Райнхард помолчал, видимо обдумывая этот интересный вариант, а потом поднял голову.

— И что бы ты ответил?

— Нет. Мне нужен ты.

И Кирхайс наконец-то поцеловал его в губы, а потом прижал к себе и закрыл глаза.

Теперь можно было раздеться, сходить в душ — непременно вместе — и заняться любовью еще раз. Или просто уснуть прямо так, обнимая Райнхарда, зная, что он здесь, что теперь все правильно, что следующие несколько дней они могут вообще не выходить из номера, наслаждаясь друг другом.

Райнхард шевельнулся, вздохнул и сонно спросил:

— Может, в душ?

— Да, — согласился Кирхайс, не открывая глаз. — Обязательно. Но потом.

И с этими словами он окончательно провалился в сон.


	9. Повышение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Единственное, что мешает Кирхайсу получить повышение - это эгоизм Райнхарда. По крайней мере, именно так считает сам Райнхард.

Из кабинета начальника кадровой службы Райнхард вышел в странной задумчивости. Он даже не ответил толком на вопрос о том, как все прошло, хмыкнул неопределенно — и все. Не то чтобы Кирхайса так волновало его повышение — но оно волновало Райнхарда. Когда стало известно, что Кирхайса не повысили, в отличие от остальных офицеров, принимавших участие в наземной операции в битве при Ван-Флите, Райнхард пришел в бешенство от несправедливости Он с присущей ему энергией бросился исправлять ситуацию, а теперь молчал, ничего не рассказывал, не реагировал на слова Кирхайса, глубоко погруженный в себя.

Может быть, поэтому, когда они вернулись домой и старушки, у которых они снимали квартиру, принесли им вина, Кирхайс решил поддразнить Райнхарда, проверить — слышит ли он вообще, что ему говорят. Однако на предположение, что для развлечения он может в кого-нибудь влюбиться, Райнхард отреагировал столь же странно. Он словно бы всерьез начал рассуждать о том, как сложно найти достойную женщину, глядя на Кирхайса сквозь бокал с вином. Как это понимать, Кирхайс не знал. Он растерялся, понес какую-то ерунду и пришел в себя, только когда разговор зашел о его родителях.

— Почему бы тебе не навестить их? — предложил Райнхард, и Кирхайсу впервые за долгое время пришло в голову, что он действительно может это сделать.

— Ты поедешь со мной? — уточнил он.

Было бы забавно привезти Райнхарда домой, представить родителям. Те, конечно, знали его, но несколько в другом качестве.

— Нет, — покачал головой Райнхард. — Я не хочу возвращаться. У меня все не так, как у тебя. Меня никто не ждет в моем старом доме, он просто стоит пустым...

— Райнхард...

Кирхайсу стало неловко, что он разбередил старую рану. Это у него были мать и отец, которые писали ему, беспокоились и посылали то и дело посылки с совершенно бесполезными вещами, например, шерстяными носками ручной вязки — мама все волновалась, что в космосе холодно и он может простудиться. Разбирая эти посылки, Кирхайс всегда чувствовал щемящую нежность: родители совсем не представляли его жизни, но пытались позаботиться — как умели.

У Райнхарда ничего этого не было. Что случилось с его матерью, Кирхайс не знал, отец умер не так давно, да и до этого Райнхард не желал его знать. Из всей семьи у него осталась только сестра, с которой он мог увидеться, лишь получив разрешение императора.

— Не надо меня жалеть, — негромко сказал Райнхард, словно читая его мысли. Он вдруг оказался совсем близко, склонился над Кирхайсом, глядя решительно и нежно. — Ведь у меня есть ты.

Он поцеловал Кирхайса, забрался к нему на колени, прильнул всем телом. Страстный и порывистый, он ластился сейчас, словно огромный кот. Отвечая на поцелуй, Кирхайс запустил ладони под его рубашку, гладил горячую спину, прижимая ближе, еще ближе, а потом подхватил Райнхарда на руки и отнес на постель. То, что он мог это сделать, кружило голову, как и то, как доверчиво Райнхард обнимал его за шею.

Он вообще был необычно ласков в этот раз. Обвивал руками и ногами, целовал медленно и тягуче, прикасался так, что Кирхайс, непривычный к подобному, плавился словно воск в его горячих руках. Он задыхался, будто Райнхард был водой, накрывающей его с головой, и тонул, тонул в нем, растворяясь без остатка. И замер, не смея дышать, когда Райнхард вложил ему в руку флакон со смазкой.

— Подготовь меня.

Кирхайс уже был готов принять его сам, ему хотелось этого, но от мысли о том, чтобы взять Райнхарда — вот такого, податливого и нежного, — внутри разлилась жаркая волна.

И, сжимая в руке флакон, Кирхайс поцеловал его — в губы, в лоб, в шею, ниже, еще ниже. Он боялся, что Райнхард станет торопить его, но тот лишь подставлялся под поцелуи, тяжело дыша и вцепляясь пальцами ему в волосы. И так же терпеливо ждал, пока Кирхайс подготовит его, и только коротко застонал, принимая в себя его член.

Брать Райнхарда, двигаться внутри него было мучительно сладко, и Кирхайс растягивал удовольствие как мог. Он постоянно прерывался, целовал Райнхарда, прижимая его к постели всем своим весом. Кирхайс все ждал, что Райнхард не выдержит, потребует быстрее, как он часто делал, но тот поддался его настроению и сам то и дело останавливал и притягивал к себе для поцелуя. И все же в конце концов Райнхард сдался первым: выгнулся, сжимая покрывало тонкими пальцами, запрокинул голову и застонал. И оттого, как сильно он сжался, Кирхайс кончил вместе с ним.

Перевернувшись на спину, Кирхайс прижал к себе разгоряченного Райнхарда, поцеловал во влажные спутанные локоны и закрыл глаза. Райнхард повозился немного, устраиваясь удобнее, а потом вдруг сказал то, чего Кирхайс совершенно не ожидал услышать:

— Я надоел тебе?

— Что? С чего ты взял?

Приятная истома мешала думать, да и слишком уж дурацким показался Кирхайсу вопрос.

— Знаю, я бываю невыносим, — тихо продолжил Райнхард, — неудивительно, что ты устал...

Он вздохнул и, прежде чем Кирхайс успел ответить, встал. Влажную кожу моментально обожгло холодом.

Отвернувшись, Райнхард накинул рубашку и начал застегивать.

— Если тебя повысят, — заговорил он, и голос его звучал совершенно иначе: бесстрастно и резко, — то ты получишь другое назначение. Не туда же, куда и я.

Несколько мгновений потребовалось для того, чтобы Кирхайс осознал значение его слов.

— Райнхард!

Он тоже встал, лихорадочно обнял Райнхарда со спины, прижимая к себе так крепко, словно неумолимая сила приказа уже готова была разделить их. Райнхард в его руках напрягся и замер.

— Мне не нужно повышение, — проговорил Кирхайс, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы закричать. Сердце его колотилось все быстрее. — Я хочу лишь быть рядом с тобой.

Райнхард выдохнул, разом расслабился, но голос его остался таким же ледяным, когда он спросил:

— Почему ты тогда говорил мне, что я должен влюбиться?

— Я просто дразнил тебя, — пробормотал Кирхайс, прижимаясь губами к его виску. — Хотел, чтобы ты сказал, что тебе не нужен никто другой.

— Разве я давал повод думать иначе? — тихо произнес Райнхард.

— Нет, конечно нет, — ответил Кирхайс, разворачивая его и целуя в плотно сомкнутые губы.

Помедлив, Райнхард ответил на поцелуй, запустил пальцы ему в волосы, притягивая ближе. А потом отстранился, заглянул в глаза.

— Ты останешься со мной, лишившись повышения?

— Да, — сказал Кирхайс. — Должен же я помочь тебе завоевать вселенную.

— Только поэтому? — уточнил Райнхард, нахмурившись.

— Нет, — со смешком ответил Кирхайс, — потому что твоя сестра попросила меня об этом.

Райнхард вскинулся, глаза сверкнули яростью. он попытался оттолкнуть Кирхайса, но тот лишь крепче сжал объятия.

— Потому что я люблю тебя, идиот.

И, прежде чем Райнхард успел что-то ответить — наверняка возразить, как всегда, — Кирхайс запечатал его губы поцелуем.


	10. Ты останешься со мной?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Во время гражданской войны Кирхайс, подавив сопротивление в пограничных звёздных системах, возвращается к Райнхарду.

Они так и не научились встречаться после долгой разлуки: не так уж и часто прежде приходилось расставаться. Каждый раз Кирхайс не знал, как встретит его Райнхард — распростертыми объятиями или нарочитой холодностью. Но в этот раз у него самого звенела внутри туго натянутая струна: Вестерланд. В этот раз он сам не сразу смог пожать протянутую руку, плечи напряглись, когда Райнхард приобнял его.

Райнхард, на удивление, был нежен, голос тек, словно мед, обволакивая и расплавляя. Но он не смотрел в глаза, отворачивался, предлагая вино, говоря о сестре, словно цеплялся за привычное, словно чувствовал холодность Кирхайса и не знал, что с ней делать. И, отмахнувшись от сомнений — в конце концов, слухи могут быть и ложью, — Кирхайс шагнул к нему, обнял со спины, вдохнул родной до боли запах.

— Не надо вина, — тихо сказал он.

И в то же мгновение Райнхард развернулся, вжался в него, словно пытаясь слиться воедино, посмотрел в глаза — и все стало неважным. Только мягкие золотые кудри под ладонью, только горячие отзывчивые губы, только тонкие пальцы, забирающиеся под китель, обжигающие огнем через рубашку, только бьющееся в унисон сердце.

Кто из них первым шагнул в сторону спальни, Кирхайс не мог сказать. Он не думал и не ждал, что сразу по прибытии они окажутся в постели, но теперь иное казалось невозможным. Слишком долго они были далеко друг от друга, слишком скучали, чтобы тратить время на разговоры.

«Вестерланд», — безжалостно напомнил внутренний голос. Когда летел сюда, казалось — нет ничего важнее, чем выяснить, правда ли то, что говорят. Но это ушло на задний план, стоило лишь обнять Райнхарда. Слишком мучительно было провести столько времени врозь. Кирхайс и не понимал, насколько сильно ему не хватало Райнхарда, словно запретил себе не только думать об этом, но и чувствовать, и не замечал, что даже дышать получалось не полной грудью, а будто украдкой. И только теперь мир снова стал объемным, цельным, как и сам Кирхайс.

И все равно ворочалось внутри тяжелое, выворачивающее внутренности сомнение: что, если этот светлый мальчик, которого Кирхайс привык считать белокурым ангелом, способен на хладнокровное убийство двух миллионов гражданских?

Райнхард словно чувствовал его тревогу: он целовал яростно, почти отчаянно, прикасался жадно и требовательно, брал, будто в последний раз. И, когда все закончилось, рухнул рядом, спрятал лицо на груди, обнял с такой силой, что Кирхайсу показалось: у него хрустнули ребра.

В ответ он аккуратно положил руку на влажную от пота спину, закрыл глаза, приходя в себя после ошеломительного оргазма. Спина под ладонью ощутимо дрожала.

— Райнхард? — послеоргазменная нега исчезла, словно и не было ее. — Ты в порядке?

— Нет, — глухо ответил тот, обнимая еще сильнее, — нет, Кирхайс.

Он помолчал, и Кирхайс не решился его торопить, предчувствуя недоброе.

— Я сделал то, чего никогда не смогу себе простить, — наконец произнес Райнхард, и теперь вздрогнул уже Кирхайс.

— Значит, это правда, — тихо сказал он, — про Вестерланд?

Стоило произнести это название — и сердце Райнхарда пропустило удар, сбилось и впервые за много лет забилось в своем ритме, не в такт с сердцем Кирхайса.

— Да, — выдохнул Райнхард куда-то ему в подмышку, а потом медленно разжал объятия и отстранился, став внезапно невыносимо далеким и чужим.

— Почему? — только и смог спросить Кирхайс, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы отдернуть руку, все еще лежащую на спине Райнхарда.

— Он убедил меня, — ответил Райнхард, и не было нужды уточнять, кто — он. — Если бы гражданская война затянулась, погибло бы намного больше.

— Человеческие жизни так не складываются, — горько произнес Кирхайс.

— Я знаю.

Голос Райнхарда был полон той же горечи, и Кирхайс наконец-то понял: нет смысла убеждать Райнхарда, что он неправ. Райнхард и сам это понимает, он знает, что ошибся, чудовищно ошибся, и эту ошибку не исправить. Все заготовленные доводы можно забыть. Он готовился спорить, доказывать, пробуждать в Райнхарде голос совести, но зря: этот голос и так говорил достаточно громко. И что теперь делать, было совершенно неясно. Не убеждать же его, что все в порядке!

Неожиданно Райнхард вскинулся, приподнялся, посмотрел ему в глаза, решительно и прямо.

— Ты поможешь мне сделать так, чтобы это не повторилось?

И за этим вопросом Кирхайс услышал другой, более важный: «Ты не отвернешься от меня, зная, что я сделал? Ты останешься со мной?».

— Конечно, — ответил Кирхайс, касаясь его щеки кончиками пальцев, — конечно, Райнхард.

И его сердце на мгновение сбилось с ритма, подстраиваясь под сердце Райнхарда.


End file.
